Wearable electronic devices are gaining popularity among consumers. Devices such as smart glasses, smart watches, fitness wristbands, and the like, provide a variety of utilities to a user. Wearable electronic devices, even in their simplest form (e.g., a flashlight or hearing aid on a wearable device), combine consumer utilities with the convenience of wearing everyday garments or accessories.
However, current wearable electronic device are not designed to fully leverage our understanding of human factors and human-device interaction. As a consequence, current wearable electronic devices are limited in terms of the level of comfort, safety, usability, and productivity they can offer to consumers who desire seamless, intuitive interaction between themselves and their wearable electronic devices.